


In the year of the false spring

by Perelynn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Guess who is the second character :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelynn/pseuds/Perelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man and a girl went for a horse ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the year of the false spring

‘You are a dangerous woman, Lyanna Stark,’ he said, copying her older brother’s way of talking. He liked all her brothers: hot-headed Brandon, silent Ned and young Benjen. ‘I am ready to bet you did something to my horse. I cannot remember Raven being so slow. Looked like he simply didn’t want to outrun you!’

The girl at his side threw her head back and laughed. His gaze moved along her neck, white and elegant, with a small hollow at the base that asked for kisses. Lyanna caught him looking. Her eyes twinkled. 

She jumped off her saddle and tied the reins of her horse to the nearest bush. 

‘When you’re talking like that you sound like my Baratheon fiancé. Robert hates losing. He always blames me and my charms for his failures. I have no idea why Ned worships him so much.’

As always, the mentioning of her betrothed made his insides tighten in a cold fury. What was the deal between the storm lord and the North? What gave the southerners the right to take away the most beautiful blossom of these parts? 

‘I still don’t understand why Lord Rickard agreed to this marriage. I don’t see Starks getting anything out of it.’

Lyanna tilted her head to her left shoulder.

‘And now you sound like your lord father. I cannot say I like the change, to be honest!’

‘My lord father told me you were going to the tourney,’ he remembered. ‘You and all your brothers.’

‘Aren’t you coming?’ she asked, surprised.

‘My father says there is no point in taking part in a tourney if there is a chance of losing. Lord Redfort, however, thinks I’ll be a great champion one day. When I master the jousting enough to be a sure winner, I’ll win the very first tourney I come across and I will name you my Queen of Love and Beauty.’

‘I doubt I will be there to see it.’ Lyanna shook her head. ‘By that time I will most likely be secluded in the Storm’s End, pregnant for the third time.’

The thought aggravated the girl so much she kicked a dead tree branch laying on the ground.

‘Everything I say today seems to annoy you, milady,’ the young man said, his voice full of exaggerated humbleness. ‘What should I do for you to deem my speeches worthy of your attention?’

Lyanna laughed again. That’s what he liked about her, she was never in a sour mood for long. The girl stepped towards him, and this time Domerick Bolton knew exactly what she wanted of him.


End file.
